tankerfandomcom-20200214-history
Allure
A behemoth with the power to level entire cities off their ground and possibly throw it, the Allure '''(formerly called the '''Event Horizon) is the largest tank in the game. A mothership that comes with a standard Zeppelin, two temporary Stormfronts and a wide barrage of weaponry and raft tanks, the Allure is easily the strongest tank in the game since v2.8. The Ghost, Wagonwasher, Xenon, Star Destroyer on Wheels, Megamortar, Big Huge Thing and Hegwarts rival the Allure in size but fail to rival it's status. It has a volume of over 63 million making it possibly the largest tank in all three types: volume, length, width, height, and interior. Stats The Allure has a health of 915 million and the first one to have two layers: the first layer has 28500 '''Armor and the second has '''75000 '''armour. Together, the Allure has a health of, although still 915 million, extremely powerful. The Allure's main goal in the battlefield is to '''tank as much damage as it can '''before it's violent explosion which can obliterate a radius nearly two times it's already gigantic size. Of course, most maps are larger than the Allure, but it can cause serious damage. The only things that cannot take damage from the explosion are Citadels and anything with a strong enough shield to resist it's damage (the Fan of War, a Shielder with the most armour, could potentially resist it). Tanking The community of Tanker has developed a strategy called '''tanking. The strategy involves the Allure and a group of carriers, usually Stormfronts, Rhinoceros and rarely Black Cats. Because of 2.9's update which limited the Carrier limit to 1-2, the tanking strategy had been wiped out. However, there was speed tanking, given because it involved Destroyers, from which there is no limit to. Other strategies include air tanking, Allurecamping, and the infamous Shield wall. Entering the Allure The Allure, due to it's complex size, is regarded as a "mobile hedge maze" by many. The player always enters through the platform with the Stormfronts on it and exits by either dropping or simply going the opposite direction. Appearance The first built parts of the Allure were revealed to be the vulnerable fuel canisters; in the front of the Allure's interior, there lies twelve fuel canisters. If all twelve are destroyed via Infiltrator or Drone Barrage, the fuel canisters will explode and destroy the Allure's two armor layers. First Seen The first thing a player often sees when entering the Allure is the enormous dining room. The room, filled with 90 tables (4 chairs each: let that sink in for a moment), appears to be one of the hardest to navigate even though many players simply suggesting jumping on the things. One of the tables (Row 4, Table 3) has a paper with the DDLC character Sayori on it, and the room has a screen with "Heinz Cream Tomato Soup" plastered onto it. There are pipes with lights scattered across the hallway. There appear to be two doorholes leading to a balcony on each side and there's a door leading towards the control room. The control room is stuffed with small sports field lights and OK hand emojis. At the end of the room is the control panel and the room after that is the fuel canister room above. There's a statue of the "You know I had to do it to em" guy on the left from the entrance to the control room. Exterior The Allure appears to be a thick shade of yellowish white (Daisy orange; it's joked the color is "Cream cheese" because of the Cream Tomato Soup mentioned above) and there are multiple windows on the sides. The window appears to be a thick shade of teal and are halfway transparent. They appear to have a Neon material. The chassises that hold up the Allure are extremely enormous: a size comparison said that it would take 4.5 Robloxians to get to the top of the chassis, no ladders. There are 5 chassises, totalling the number to 23 wheels (the very front chassis appears to have two wheels gone) and above the final chassis is a zone resembling the bow of the Allure. It's stuffed to the brim with two cannons and a series of mortars across the bridge. A gigantic HAL 9000 watches over the bow, three wedges appear to be on the very end and a Zeppelin is on the bow's back. Funny enough, the Zeppelin couldn't be used until version 3.2. Former Rooms The room that separated the main zone from the fuel room was originally planned to be a cannon zone, resembling a pirate ship's cannons; it would have had 12 Battleship turrets. There were plans to create a hangar for sea tanks and air tanks; this was replaced with the Stormfront and Nimitz on top. Easter Eggs There are no easter eggs aboard the Allure. Strategy As the Allure Treat your vehicle like it's a dog; man's best friend. Let go of the leash (basically throw it into the front position once an enemy has been spotted) and soon the enemies will attack your ship. Although they can haul damage to heavy amounts, enemies cannot make a dent exceeding 10000 damage. (This was removed in 3.2, so have fun wreaking havoc!) Be wary of your power, the Iron Force: this power can unleash all your 6,000 drone swarms to destroy tanks. Despite this, many players abuse the Iron Force to destroy nearby mining tanks or resource tanks. Against the Allure Don't let the gigantic cruiser ship be within a small radius of your citadel. The extreme health of this tank is enormous but many tanks like the Infiltrator, Eastern Bloc and the Headset (even the Speedwagon can thrust itself into the tank!) weaponize speed to destroy it's shield. With the Allure Allure's don't typically need help from their teammates unless they are in a situation involving another Allure. On Playground Mode The Endurance's zero gravity ability can make for a fun recreation of the docking scene from Interstellar above the Allure. Take a trip to the Allure; there's sixteen hidden docking ports that large tanks and under can enter. Too bad there's no dormitories. Trivia * The Allure is the largest tank in the game since it's addition in 2.4.